


Adommy: Summer (PREVIEW)

by Lugia731D



Series: Adommy Short Stories [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: In Public, M/M, Male Friendship, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot, steamy summer day and Tommy decides to go out to cool off into a public swimming pool.<br/>Will he find anyone there? Or will he be all alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adommy: Summer (PREVIEW)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. okay.. I swear - this summer idea was plaguing me for the whole day while I was in school, I have no idea why XD
> 
> But lemme say somethin guys: I do ship Adam and Tommy together.. mkay, but I only take them as brothers and in deep friendship, doing funny things together and other like that.   
> I don't ship them much like-- kissing in public and showing attraction and love- like it was real (where they're not doing it for the fans), but yeah.. sometimes those dirty things may come in mind. SOMETIMES.  
> But officially I only take them as if they were brothers, as I said.
> 
> I will be writing Adommy stories for you shippers, just for your entertainment and yeah.. lol.  
> This is kinda going to be Friendship-related. AND THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW!!
> 
> I've had to write this idea quickly and short to show it to you guys, and ask you.. if I should do more?  
> Do you like this summer idea with Tommy going out to a swimming pool?  
> And of course there is going to happen lots of more.. just talk to me if I should continue.~
> 
> Sorry for the fail writing sentences, I'm fighting with a fraggin Writer's Block, wah.  
> Enjoy!~

Summer.

It was a hot, steamy and very sunny day with a calm, light breeze. The sky was empty, no clouds to be seen. The temperature was reaching above 40 degrees really, and it was almost too hot to even step onto a beach. Not even a suntan cream against sun would help, as the sharp rays of the heating star might probably burn you till you were all black. And the number continued to climb higher and higher every minute. Just a glance out of a window down to the street, everything looked like a vapour in the distance when people entered a heat wave, turning fluid, droplets cascading their skin.

Just like Tommy Joe Ratliff now.

The blonde pushed the hair clinging to his face back and watched from the window. Three fans were turned on in each room in his small house. They were hardly helping. It didn't look like the temperature in his home changed a small tiny bit. The thermometer was showing 32 in his living room. God, this must be the hottest summer he ever experienced. And it was only 8:25 on the clock in the morning.

Tommy put a sunscreen, a towel, a blanket, a bottle of water, some food and his wallet in the swim bag. It was a great idea to go out to a swimming pool to cool off, considering the fact the blone can't take the heat anymore. To be true, no one did actually. The blonde reached for his mobile phone that laid on his sofa, dialing Adam's number. It wouldn't be bad if he went with his best friend too. They haven't seen eachother for a week, being busy with their own stuff and things, so why not? 

Pulling the mobile phone up to his ear, Tommy listened to the beeping noises it was making, and that was the only sound he heard for more... and more boring seconds. He wasn't picking up. The blonde sighed and cancelled the call, looking at the mobile screen, which showed 16th August. Oh... it's weekend. Probably Adam was still sleeping, as he always does on Saturdays. Up to 9 o'clock at least.

Tommy put the calling machine into his swim bag and put on his black sun-glasses, proceeding for the doors, opening them and stepping outside into the 'desert'. He locked the doors before turning around, staring into the street. The heat bounced off the streets, causing a mirage of wavering images. There weren't many people out either, it was too hot to make the effort to walk from the front door to the car.

But the swimming pool was just a few metres away. Go along the street forward, then turn left and the first turning to the right, and you're there. Even the playful, joyful screams could be heard from the distance, and they sounded pretty loud.

Looks like it's going to be pretty crowded, too.

Taking off to the street, Tommy tried one last time to dial Adam's number, and upon hearing another long repetitive beeps caused the blonde to sigh and feel a kind of desperate. Sometimes he really hated Adam for sleeping so long. He huffed and stuck the mobile phone back into his swim bag. 

After a minute Tommy reached the front gate where you pay to enter, speaking to a tall brunette, skinny woman with short curly hair that sat behind a desk. The blonde paid her the money, proceeding through. He looked around only to see nothing but madness going around. There were lots of families and friends, kids, teenagers, three swimming pools in full swim (one was for kids, second for older ones, and the third was the biggest for swimmers), volleyball net set up, a fast food, cooler full of ice cold beverages, shade umbrellas popped up, lots of laughter and fun. 

-=-=-=-=-

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if I should continue!


End file.
